


goodnight, ritchan

by overkillua



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also i cant come up with good titles oops, but ritsumao is THAT couple, its so self indulgent and SO cliched, this is completely cheese and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overkillua/pseuds/overkillua
Summary: ritsu and mao walk home together after a long day at school





	goodnight, ritchan

Mao collects up the various papers on his desk, placing them on the side of his desk to be completed the next day. He’s hungry, his stomach is grumbling angrily and the first stars are beginning to peek out from the darkening velvet blue sky. Yawning widely, he leans back on his chair and glances at the other student still peering at various forms on his desk.

“I’m headed home now, President.” He pauses as Eichi doesn’t acknowledge what he’s said. “Do you need any help?” Another pause. This time, Mao speaks a bit louder. 

“President?” 

Eichi looks up, obviously startled, but only for a moment. “Are you leaving, Isara-kun?”

“Well…” Mao considers his words. “I was wondering if you need any help?” In actuality, Mao would much rather go home, but he feels bad that Eichi will continue to work. Even if Eichi is, well, Eichi. He has a home and a family, too.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m sure you want to go home.” Eichi smiles at Mao, but it’s a tired smile.

“What about you?” Mao asks one more time, but he knows Eichi will refuse the help again.

“Just go home, Isara-kun.” 

There’s no arguing with Eichi anymore, and Mao really does want to get home.  
-  
It’s raining. Of course it’s raining, because today Mao didn’t bring an umbrella, and it only ever rains if Mao doesn’t bring one. He should be a meteorologist, really. At least he’d get paid for getting soaked.

The dark grey clouds sag above his head, smothering the moon’s light, and the soft patter of rain is slowly increasing in volume and intensity. The smell of petrichor is faint, but there, and it’s familiar to Mao. It’s a familiar smell, one he likes. It’s comforting.

Not wanting to get drenched, Mao walks quickly through the campus. As relaxing as it may be to stand in heavy rain, it is also very cold, and that’s not something Mao really has the patience to deal with. The lights in the school are mostly off, with the exception of the school council room. He spares a final thought for Eichi, before deciding that it’s just time to get home.

Or at least, that’s how he thinks his evening is going to go, until he walks out of the school gates.

Ritsu is leaning against the wall, school bag sat in a newly created puddle, and an umbrella rests against the wall next to him. His eyes are closed. He’s probably asleep (he’s definitely asleep) and Mao rolls his eyes at his supernatural ability to fall asleep anywhere under any circumstances. His hair is plastered to his forehead and his clothes are getting wetter by the second, yet he remains blissfully oblivious. Mao smiles fondly, allowing his eyes to turn up at the edges before leaning over to poke Ritsu’s cheek.

Repeated pokes don’t seem to work, so he gently blows into Ritsu’s ear, which earns him an annoyed groan and a hand swatting him away.

“Maa-kun…” Ritsu whines. He pouts at the dark sky as if acting grumpy will miraculously stop the rain from dripping onto his face, and it’s so endearing that Mao looks down at the ground to hide his blush. “You’re so late.”

“Sorry, Ritchan. You know how busy school council work is.” He gives Ritsu an apologetic lopsided smile, which only succeeds in intensifying Ritsu’s pout.

“Maa-kun should spend more time with me. I waited after school for you, I deserve some kind of reward.”

Mao does feel guilty for making Ritsu wait for him. His school stuff is all wet now, as are his clothes and hair. 

“If you're feeling bad for making me wait, don't bother. I wanted to wait for Maa-kun.” Ritsu says this with a surprisingly firm tone of finality, but it reassures Mao nevertheless. 

Ritsu opens the umbrella (a dull black one – Mao can't imagine Ritsu being the type of person to own an umbrella, so he's probably borrowing his brother’s), which is a good idea, really. Ritsu picks up his bag off the floor, shaking the majority of the water droplets off, and still making a face as if the dampness offends him. Which is ridiculous, Mao thinks. 

It's his fault he fell asleep in the rain. He should suffer the consequences, except Mao doesn't really think that. 

Then Ritsu hands him the open umbrella expectantly, and Mao has repress an exasperated eye roll. 

“I’m not giving you a piggyback.” He folds his arms, but he and Ritsu both know it won’t last. Mao wishes his willpower was stronger.

“Yes, you are.” Ritsu drawls, a lazy, lopsided smile adorning his face, and Mao has to take a moment to calm his poor, thumping heart. A stare-off ensues, and Mao tries not to react every time a fat raindrop rolls off the side of the umbrella and falls on his head. He’s not the most dignified person right now.

“… Fine.” He snatches the umbrella off Ritsu and turns around so he doesn’t have to look at Ritsu smiling like a spoilt child who’s just been given the new toy they demanded. Which is not too far off the truth, quite frankly.

Ritsu jumps onto Mao’s back with more enthusiasm than he has for, well, anything else, really. He hitches Ritsu up on his back so they’re both more comfortable and Ritsu snuggles his face into Mao’s neck. Mao is grateful for the small blessings in life – that is, that Ritsu can’t see his face flush red as a tomato. He can feel Ritsu’s puffs of breath on his skin, and it’s really not helping the situation. 

He’s also not sure if the umbrella is helpful, as Ritsu’s damp clothes are pressed against his back, making his own clothes uncomfortably wet. Ritsu had good intentions, but it didn’t really work out for either of them. 

Mao’s still grateful that Ritsu waited for him. It’s lonely, walking home in the dark, when everyone has already arrived back to their houses. On the days when he’s particularly late, his sister has even gone to bed by the time he gets home. She’s even taken to leaving her stuff in his room, now, and it bugs him. He really wishes he spent more time with his family.

Not that he’d give up his life at Yumenosaki, not at all. He’s made good memories and good friends there, and he knows that the school council is grateful for his help (even if not all of them are particularly good at showing it) and he’s happy to give.

But it’s nice to see his family, too.

Ritsu’s like family too, kind of. As neighbours and childhood friends he and Ritsu slept at each other’s houses as much as their own, and Ritsu definitely does not feel awkward inviting himself into Mao’s house. He has done so frequently. His mother used to make extra food for dinner, just in case he did.

That doesn’t happen now, though, as Mao is inundated with all sorts of school work, not to mention the immense amount of paperwork he has to do as a school council member. 

It’s kind of lonely, and Mao thinks Ritsu knows this. That’s why he waits for Mao. More likely, he just can’t be bothered to walk home and he wants Mao to carry him, but it’s possible that he’s doing it to keep Mao company. 

His thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of Ritsu sliding down his back. Mao huffs in annoyance at Ritsu’s laziness; he can’t carry Ritsu and the umbrella at the same time.

“Ritchan.” He says sternly. No response. He stops walking. “Ritchan.” A petulant groan from Ritsu as he buries his face into Mao’s neck even more. “Hold the umbrella. I can’t carry you and it at the same time.” Reluctantly, Ritsu holds his hand out, taking the umbrella, and Mao hitches Ritsu into a more comfortable position for both of them.

Then, five seconds later: 

“My arm hurts.” Ritsu whines. Mao doesn’t try to suppress his eye roll. 

“I’ll carry it, but only if you walk.” 

“Please, Maa-kun?” Mao is grateful for the little things – that is, that he can’t see Ritsu’s puppy dog eyes, which make it so much harder for Mao to say no. Even now, he finds it difficult to refuse Ritsu’s pleading tone. But he’s done it before and he’ll no doubt do it again. 

“Only if you walk.” He asserts. 

“Maa-kun….” Ritsu whines again, drawing out the vowels.

“It’s not far.” Mao states, softer this time.

“…. For Maa-kun.” Ritsu finally relents. Mao smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling upwards.

The rest of the walk home is spent in companionable silence, and Mao finds comfort in the warmth radiating from Ritsu. Ritsu keeps the umbrella above the whole time, never slipping, something which leaves Mao pleasantly surprised. 

They get to Ritsu’s house first, and Mao is about to turn down the driveway before a tug on his clothes stop him.

“It’s my umbrella, we’ll go to your house first.” Ritsu states, with a tone that says he’s made his mind up. Mao snorts.

“I live next door, Ritchan.” Mao points out, a teasing lilt to his voice. “And I’m already wet.”

“Still…”

“You can walk me home, if that’s what you wish.” Mao acquiesces, an affectionate smile on his face. 

Ritsu slides off Mao’s back, still holding the umbrella, much to Mao’s surprise. As soon as he begins to think that Ritsu has been full of surprises this evening, Ritsu grabs his hand and pulls Mao insistently towards Mao’s front door, and Mao’s pretty sure his stomach just dropped out of his body. Ritsu’s hand is warm, and soft, and Mao can already feel the blush rising in his cheeks. It’s not like they’ve never held hands before, but that was when they were kids. It’s different, somehow, now.

Ritsu turns to face him once they’re safely underneath the overhang. It’s hard not to notice that Ritsu doesn’t drop his hand.

“Maa-kun is very bashful just because I’m holding his hand~” Ritsu teases. “Even though we’ve done it before.”

“It’s- that’s- it, uh-“ Mao stutters, flustered.

“That doesn’t matter to me anyway~” Ritsu interrupts. “I did such a good job holding the umbrella all the way home, I deserve a reward.” Ritsu’s ridiculousness reminds Mao of who he’s dealing with, and he feels relieved. It’s a brief reprieve. 

“I think my reward should be a kiss from Maa-kun.” Ritsu says, and Mao flushes bright red. He’s not so self-absorbed that he can’t see the shadow of apprehension in Ritsu’s expression, and he realises that this isn’t just Ritsu playing around like usual. He blinks, stunned for a few seconds, and opens his mouth to reply, but Ritsu interrupts. “Only if Maa-kun wants to, though.” He sounds nervous, and the thought that Ritsu’s heart was probably beating just as hard as his own brought slight relief to Mao.

“I’d- I’d like that.” Mao stutters slightly, still blushing fiercely as Ritsu tugs his hand gently, bringing them closer together. Their lips brush softly, and Mao brings his free hand up to cup Ritsu’s face, pressing Ritsu’s mouth to his own more firmly. He can feel Ritsu start to smile, and the corners of his mouth begin to turn up in response. Eventually, he pulls away, resting his forehead on Ritsu’s. He can feel Ritsu’s breath on his skin, and Ritsu’s cheek is warm under his hand. He thinks that Ritsu looks beautiful like this, with pink dusting his cheeks, wet hair plastered to his face and an endearing smile filled with affection.

“Goodnight, Ritchan. See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on @hoseoksairplane !! im very multifandom but enstars and bts are my main fandoms


End file.
